Will Life ever be the same
by DreamsWillComeTrue
Summary: What happens when Nicholas and Lucy grow apart? when Hunter and Quinn get somthing they never expected? When Solange isn't the same anymore and all her humantiy is gone? and when Kerian develops feelings for someone else? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Heey guys I'm back with a brand new story. Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my other stories (calm down) This is also co written with my best friend (camilovesbluebloods) you should read her stories guys (they are on the blue bloods books page) Okay now on with the story… p.s blood moon never happened

(but it's Lucy's last year at Helios ra).

Prologue:

Lucy xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My vampire blanket is wrapped tightly around me. "Move!" I moaned trying to get out of his hold. This only made Nicholas hold on to me even tighter. "Nicholas Drake I swear if you don't let me go right now I will brake your nose." I threatened. He moaned and finally realised me of his death grip. I quickly scatted off the bed a jumped into the shower. I dressed into a tight blue dress, a black blazer and knee high boots. I brushed my now long brown hair and put in my contacts. Then I walked over to my sleeping beauty (aka Nicholas) and poked him in the ribs he moaned "Nicky get up!" I said poking him again which caused him to swear "shit Lucky" he growled and grabbed me by the waist and chucked me on the bed. I laughed then slapped him "Nicholas Drake get up right now! You don't want to miss you're Mother's re coronation" I said He frowned and finally got up. "Again?" he asked, I just rolled my eyes it's not my fault his mother wanted to show those vampires who was boss around here. "I don't see why I have to go I already went to the first one" he complained "because Nicky dear you're a prince after all" I smirked then added "but you're no prince charming" his eyes narrowed and he came closer he was inches away from my lips. God Lucy don't be so sappy I thought to myself. "Well Lucky dear, if you marry this prince here, you will become a princess" he said chuckling I rolled my eyes "don't remind me and anyway you have to propose first you dummy" I said playfully pushing him away. "No don't go!" he moaned grabbing my hands before I could exit his room, he leaned in to kiss me when his door burst open. "I hope its not getting too hot in here!" Quinn said poking his into Nicholas's room. "It's not my fault that when your girlfriends not here you turn into a lost puppy" I grumbled as Nicky gave Quinn the evils before going away to get ready. Quinn was still leaning on the door frame "is there something you want" I snapped "Lucy can I ask you something?" he questioned getting very close to me. Close enough that I could stake him there and then there's a thought. "What" I asked "has hunter been acting different around you lately?" he asked sounding generally interested. "Quinn you do realise its summer break so I don't really hang out with her?" "Right" he said dazed "but I'll have a chat to her" I said he smiled before thanking me and leaving the once packed bedroom. I continued to get ready as Nicholas walked out of the bathroom with only a towel rapped around his waist. Showing off his chest. "Earth to Lucy!" Nicholas said. I snapped my gaze away from his toned mussels to his face. He had his normal smirk playing on his face and he looked like he was trying hard not to laughed "see something you like?" he asked "that depends Nicky do you see something you like?" I teased as I twirled around in my short blue tight dress. A growl slipped his throat as he came closer towards me and just like that his lips found mine. I quickly slipped my hands around his bare neck as he braced his arms around my waist. Our make out session was cut short when Logan slipped into the room "Nicholas, Lucy, what are you still doing here? Your going to be late" said Logan Nicholas and I pulled apart and Logan looked at us "Luce you look beautiful as always" login said I smiled out of all the brothers not including Nicholas Logan was the sweetest "And Nick why are you in a towel?" Questioned Logan. Then realisation hit him and he had the biggest smirk on his face. Nicholas's eyes winded as he understood what Logan was getting at. "Nothing happened" Nicholas assured "Then why was Lucy's heart rate all over the place?" he asked "Logan get this into your thick head we were only kissing nothing else happened" I tried reasoning with him. "But you wanted it to, didn't you lucky?" He said his eyebrows moving. My face suddenly felt as if it was on fire as my blood rushed to my cheeks. "see told ya" Logan said satisfied he won. "Whatever" I grumbled exiting out of nick's room. But not before seeing Nicholas hit Logan on the back of the head "You're such an idiot" Nicholas said Yelling at Logan. I laughed and continued my journey down stairs, running into Solange on the way down. "What are you doing here!" she snarled at me barring her three sets of fangs. "Solange cut it out! And get out of my god dam way!" I snapped pushing my once best friend aside. She lunged at me, I dodged. "SOLANGE DRAKE!" I her Helena yell running up the stairs, Solange stopped and glared at her mother before running back down the stairs. "Lucy, I'm sorry about her." Helena said. "Its all goods nothing I can't handle." I told her. "Just be careful I'm worried about you being around her, it maybe your last year at Helios Ra Academy but I still worry." She said. "Its alright mum, I can protect her." Nicholas said walking up to me and placing his arm round me. His mothers just shock her head and left us alone "Nicky you do realise I don't need any protection." I said dragging Nicky down the stairs, "Err!" he moaned looks like Helena is so supported by her lovely sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! This story is also written by my friend (Camilovesbluebloods)

P.S I don't own the Drake Chronicles Alyxandra Harvey does

And for all those who review you get a virtual cookie!

Chapter One

Hunter Wild

This cant be happening I thought to myself as I hurried to get ready for my date with Quinn I was three weeks late! SHIT! I pulled my red dress over my head, and pulled on some cute black flats. "Hunter! Calm down you still have like an hour!" Chloe said sitting on her unmade bed, laptop in hand. "Chloe I'm three weeks late!" I snapped, standing in front of her. "As in period…" she asked, I nodded my head.

Lucy Hamilton

"Can't we just go?" Nicholas wined "We could finish what we started" Nicholas suggested "no! This is your mothers Re-coronation and you need to be here to support her!" I said. "But Quinn's not here!" he wined. "He isn't here but is he my vampire boyfriend? No! Now stop moaning like a spoilt little kid!" I snapped. "Looks like its someone's time of the month" Logan said butting into our convocation. I was ready to punch both of them in their pretty little faces. "Logan don't make her angry!" Nicholas said. "I'm just saying it like it is an- OW SHIT!" Logan screamed as my fist connected to his face. "About time someone did that" Isabeau said. I hadn't seen the hound in months she was away doing something for her hound spirit lady or whatever she was called. "Hey!" I said giving her a big hug, she froze at first but soon hugged me back. "Where's my hug!" my cousin said pouting. "Christa your back!" I squealed wrapping her in a big hug. Her and Conner had moved away to someplace somewhere a year ago and it was good to see here again. Nicholas wrapped his arm around me protectively as some other vampires walked into the clearing. "Yum, looks like the prince bought a snack." One of them said. "May I have your attention?" Liam said, all the vampire quieted down allowing him to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the Queen, Helena Drake." All the vampire bowed respectfully and I followed their lead. "Hello, fellow vampires I would like to thank you all for coming to my re-coronation, please stand." She commanded. "Now I will place the crown on the Queens head." Liam spoke lowing the crown on the Queens head. The crown erupted into applause. "Your no queen!" said a masked figure as they walked into the clearing, he lifted his bow and shot the crown off the queens head before disappearing. "After him!" yelled one of the guards, they all rushed of into the woods after the masked man. One of the mask mans soldiers came up and grabbed me.

Kieran xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey mum do you need a hand?" I asked poking my head into the kitchen where she was doing the dishes. "Kieran sweetie I'm fine" she said turning to look at me, I grimaced a bit as I saw the scars running down my mothers neck. I hated Solange Drake. "Okay well I'm off to the Academy." I told her. "It's summer break you should be enjoying it instead of staying at school" my mother replied "I need to get this paper work finished mum, I'll see you later" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I turned and walked out of the house grabbing my cellphone which was on the table. I decided it was such a n nice day that I would walk to the academy. That's when I saw her my ex girlfriend her milking pale skin and her blue piercing eyes her black hair went passed her shoulders. My once beautiful loving girlfriend had now turned into this horrible monster that was sucking all the life out of this innocent human. I decided to shrug it off as I kept walking to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Heey guys sorry we haven't updated in a while. But we are back!Thanks for all the people that have reviewed our story so far remember this is co-written with my awesome best friend forever **camilovesbluebloods. **For those I you that have reviewed our story thank you so much you each get a virtual cookie! And for those of you that has read our story but hasn't reviewed. It's not that hard to push the little review button at the bottom of the page and type in what you Loved or Hated about this story. DISCLAIMER: we do not own the drake chronicles if we did there would already be a movie out about it!

Hunter

"Hunter, Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked I stared at him and started to panic there was no way I could tell him I was pregnant. Maybe he will understand I thought. No! This was the Quinn Drake that could get any girl in a blink of an eye the Quinn Drake that had a huge ego. My boyfriend was a god dam vampire that could live forever there was no way he would stay with me. "Hunter! Hunter are you alright? Asked a worried Quinn "oh um.. I just ate some bad sushi" I lied "oh you might have food poisoning, you are after all sweating like a pig… But a very beautiful pig" he said stupid vampire bustard calling me a pig on our date. How very smooth we were in a cute little café drinking herbal tea. "Why are you pouting at me, I didn't do anything wrong!" said Quinn. "QUINN DRAKE! YOU CALLED ME A PIG" I screamed earing a few glances from the customers. "Hey I called you a beautiful pig, god it must be somebody's time of the month" he said in defence "no its not it hasn't been for three months" I screamed causing Quinn to spit his herbal tea all over me. "your…?" he questioned "That's right Quinn Drake I'm pregnant" I said throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table and walking out of the little café as the bell echoed behind me.

Keiran

"I never ends" I exclaimed throwing my pen on the desk "it's not that bad Keiran" Chloe said sitting across from me. Her curly brown hair tyed up in a high ponytail upon her head. I had ran into her on my way to Mr Patrick's office, she like me was working at the academy part time helping the teaches. She had offered to help me mark papers and being the lazy person I am I took her up on her offer. "Yeah it's more like a living hell" I said grabbing another paper off the huge pile on top of the desk. But at the same time Chloe reached over and our hands touched a small spark surged through my body. I cleared my throat as an very awkward silence drifted into the room. "So how's life?" I asked "not much really but…" she said "but..." I replied wanting her to continue "I applied for the Helios ra university in Scotland" she said "awesome, just make sure you don't have a grazed vampire girlfriend willing to kill you to prevent him from going" I joked she rolled her eyes. I never noticed how pretty Chloe's eyes were. They were chocolate brown with bits of golden hazel in them they seemed to sparkle as well. I mentally kicked myself why the hell was I thinking like this? I was like a teenage girl gushing over how amazing Harry Styles eyes are. I don't even know who the hell he is. I randomly thought back to Solonge and how she enjoyed playing sick games with her human blood slaves. What happened to the sweet innocent human girl I had fallen I love with. I a matter of days she had turned into a vampire and develop an uncontrollable lust for human blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Heey heey guys we're back and we have Nicholas and Lucy chapters yay yay yay

Virtual cookies for anyone who reviewed!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes!

Xoxo Dreamscometrue and camilovesbluebloods!

Lucy

I was grabbed by the mask man and thrown into a car that started to speed away. I could hear the drake's screams echoing in the distance, before everything went black. I woke up with a fright as someone was calling my name. I looked around to see Solange standing over me her fangs sticking out, behind her were two blood slaves. "Lucy" she hissed. "Why did you kidnap me Solange?" I asked jumping up off the floor. "Because I need you to do me a favour" she replied. "Go to hell!" I spat. "I don't think you quite understand my Lucy I need you to do me a favour and if you don't do this for me you will be living in a grave" she spat. "Listen solange I can kill you in a blink of an eye do not underestimate me you royal bitch!" I hissed back "just help me get back with Keiran" she wined stomping her foot like a spoiled child not getting the new toy they wanted, I laughed. "Are you that delugunal? You tried to kill his mother! His mother solange his only family, any feelings that he had for you are now replaced with hate!" I screamed that's when she lunged towards me but I was faster I dogged her and staked her in the stomach, not enough to kill her but to slow her down as she ran back to the academy.

Kieran!

"Mum I'm home" I said walking through the door of our small two storied house. I dropped my phone and keys on the small side table in our hallway. "Keiran your uncles here!" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. I walked in, sitting around our small wooden dining table was my mother and my uncle hart they were both clutching coffee cup and a small plate of cookies was sitting on the table. "Look who came to visit us!" she said turning towards me. I inwardly shrouded as I looked at the faded fang marks that travelled from her left cheek to her collar bone. My mother had almost died the day that solange drake had come to apologise, I knew that day like I knew the back of my hand, it was always there always haunting me. I had open the door the door to see the one and only solange drake dressed in her signature cameo pants caked with clay, black converses and plain t-shirt, she had demanded that I let her explain and that she still loved me, I had declined and my mother who was in the kitchen at the time had cut her finger and solange had ran fast me and tried to kill my mother, me and hart had to tell her about vampires that day. "Hey!" I said, stiffing my hands in my pockets, I froze it was gone! "Keiran it looks like you've seen a ghost what's wrong?" my mother asked. "I left dads pocket watch back at the academy!" I said running back to the academy,

_A few minutes later._

I ran into the academy, strait into Chloe. "Hey there you are! I was just on my way to your house you left a pocket watch behind." She said. "Oh thank god!" I said pulling her into a hug.

Lucy

I bottled through the thick iron doors and headed straight to Chloe and hunters dorm. I paused as I saw Keiran hugging Chloe. "So you're seeing her now!" a voice shrieked as glass flooded the hall as the windows shattered. Quick as lightning solange had Chloe by the throat. I have had enough vampire drama for today so I being me Tasererd solange. "Hunter!" I called as hunter came racing towards us. "Take solange to the infirmary please." I order, she nodded. Now how am I going to tell Nicholas about this?

_Later that night_

"What the hell Lucy!" Nicholas screamed I started to yell at him telling him all the things Solange had done. He sighed "I'm sorry I yelled Luce" he said drawing me into his arms. I breathed in his warm sent that smelt like musk and mint. "I love you Nicky" I whispered into his ear. He lent down and kissed me. We made out for a while before my idiotic roommate staked Nicholas in the foot. "What the hell" he yelled "sorry I thought you were sucking her dry" she said not looking up from her magazine Nicholas looked at his watch before getting up off my bed "shoot I have to go and meet Lexi" he said and I sighed. "Lexi" I mumbled "you know lexi my best friend who just happens to be a vampire" he replied "I know who she is "I snapped he gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out. "Lexi" I repeated to myself my roommate finally took her gaze off her magazine "looks like you have some competition" she said "shut up!" I hissed I really wanted to stake her in the eye with a sharp fork.

_A few days later._

I haven't seen Nicholas in days and classes were going to start up again so I decided to go see Nicholas at hi house. I pulled up the drive and walked into my second home. "Hey luce, I haven't seen you in ages" my second favourite drake Brother Logan greeted "nicks in his room but…" I didn't let Logan finish I was already racing up to see my boyfriend. When I walked into his room it felt like I was walking in honey the tension was that thick. The fake blonde chick that Nicholas called his best friend and had a model like body and was plastered with make-up and fake tan was flirting with my BOYFRIEND! And the worst part was that he was flirting back and didn't even notice that I had entered the room " so Nicky" she said using my nickname for him "yes Lexi?" he asked as he moved his hand up her thigh "what got you through your blood change?" she asked as she brushed her hand along his neck while his hand kept moving up her thigh "you did babe" he answered as she sighed "Nicholas Drake I'm in love with you and want you so badly" she said as she moved onto his lap. Before Nicholas could see me Lexi started to kiss him and pushed him onto his bed. "NICHOLAS DRAKE HOW COULD YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I cried as I ran out of his room. "Luce please wait!" he called but I ignored him and kept running I ran into Logan. He took one look at the tears streaming down my face and pulled me into a hug. "What happened?" he asked. "Nicholas cheated!" I sobbed into his shoulder.


End file.
